Produce Safety Rule Project Summary Summary of Proposed Activity In order to promote understanding of and compliance with the Produce Safety Rule, educational materials provided by the FDA will be presented to producers subject to the Rule. A system to identify pertinent locations will be developed and those locations will be checked for compliance. Employees will attend all relevant trainings and train-the-trainer classes recommended by the FDA. Statement of Objectives and Methods to be Employed Using the findings from the surveys from year one, an inspection plan will be developed. Inspectors will be trained to conduct the inspections and will work with the FDA?s Kansas District Office to do joint inspections at the relevant facilities until they are sufficiently experienced to conduct the inspections on their own. Broad, Long Term Goals The long term goal of this cooperative agreement is to advance efforts for a nationally integrated food safety system through the planning, establishment and enhancement of a Produce Safety Program in the state of Kansas in compliance with the FDA Produce Safety Program.